1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer which has an LCD assembly capable of tilting and swiveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer comprises a main body including a main board mounted with a central processing unit, a graphic chip, etc., and an input unit, and an LCD (liquid crystal display) assembly displaying a picture based on input data.
The portable computer is used with its LCD assembly in an opened position. Oppositely, when the portable computer is not used or when the portable computer is carried, the portable computer is kept in a folded position. That is, in the conventional portable computer, the LCD assembly is rotated up and down against the main body in a tilting movement.
Further, in the conventional portable computer, the LCD assembly can be rotated laterally against the main body in a swiveling movement. Therefore, it is not necessary to turn the whole portable computer laterally.
However, in the conventional portable computer, a tilting part and a swiveling part are independent of each other, and it is hard for the tilting and swiveling parts to accommodate an LCD-FPC (flexible printed circuit) cable or an optical cable which connects the main body with the LCD assembly and transmits a video signal from the main body to the LCD assembly. Therefore, it is not easy to assemble the portable computer.
Further, in the conventional portable computer, there is provided stoppers such as a projection in order to hold the LCD assembly at a predetermined swiveling-angle. However, the LCD assembly can be arbitrarily swiveled in a rotation section between the stoppers, so it is difficult to hold the LCD assembly firmly at a desired angle. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the swiveling unit to a portable computer employing a touch-screen system.